Oggy y las Cucarachas
Oggy y las Cucarachas (conocida como Oggy et les Cafards en francés originalmente) es una serie de comediaanimada francesa producida por Xilam y creada en 1997 o 1998. Originalmente se hizo en Francia, pero también ganó popularidad internacional, así y ahora se ejecuta endiferentes canales en diferentes países. Sinopsis El espectáculo se centra en Oggy, un contento y perezoso, aunque muy tierno gato azul gordo, que por lo generalpasaría sus días viendo la televisión o haciendo algo - si nofuera por las tres cucarachas en el hogar: Joey, Dee Dee yMarky (llamado en honor a los miembros del grupo punk , los Ramones). El trío parece disfrutar generalmentehaciendo la vida miserable de Oggy, lo que implicatravesuras que van desde (en la mayoría de los casos) saqueando su refrigerador hasta cosas tan incómodas comosecuestrar el tren que Oggy acaba de abordar. Oggy sueleencontrar criaturas que lo acompañan hasta el final delepisodio, como cangrejos, almejas, un caballo, un niño muyavanzado tecnológicamente, un cachorro y un pulpo. Sinembargo, no siempre es Oggy quien gana. La caricatura en sí se basa en el humor slapstick, al igual quesu antepasado, Tom y Jerry, sólo amplificando el nivel de lasextremidades hasta una muesca; mientras que lospersonajes tradicionales de dibujos animados slapstick prefieren dejar caer yunques y pianos unos sobre otros, esteespectáculo a veces incluso utiliza autobuses o submarinos. A pesar de estos, la mayoría de los gags son fácilmenteaccesibles y agradables para los espectadores más jóvenes. Dado que el diálogo se mantiene al mínimo, el humor estotalmente visual. Producción Dependiendo del canal o servicio de streaming, una serienormalmente contiene 3 episodios (4 episodios en el casode las emisión en Netflix) o partes, emitidos en orden adiscreción de dicho canal o servicio. El espectáculo fue producido inicialmente por Gaumont Film Company y luego Xilam. Todas las voces fueronproporcionadas por Hugues le Bars (como se indica en loscréditos) o Marc du Pontavice, pero no se oye ninguna vozhablada, pero la voz que habla se utilizó sólo en los EstadosUnidos. Sin embargo, en la versión francesa, ciertas vocescomo la risa podrían ser utilizadas en uno de los gatos y mástarde en una de las cucarachas, aceleró. En Alemania, poemas ingeniosos relacionados con la acción de la pantallafueron doblados sobre el sonido original, escrito por laleyenda del editor de diálogo alemán Eberhard Storeck yhablado por el actor Dirk Bach. Emisión internacional Oggy y las Cucarachas se transmite actualmente en másde 190 países y territorios de todo el mundo. India En la India, Oggy y las cucarachas solían emitirse bajo sunombre en inglés en Nickelodeon India desde 2009 conactores de voz dando voz a los personajes en parodias defamosas estrellas de cine indias en hindi. Los nombres de lascucarachas fueron cambiados para el programa: Joey sellamaba Chhotu, Dee Dee se llamaba Motu y Marky sellamaba Lambu. Toda la serie fue redoblada con diferentes voces paraCartoon Network. A partir del 16 de julio de 2012, estaversión recién apodada de la serie ha comenzado a emitirseen Cartoon Network India. El cambio de canal también hadado lugar al cambio de actores de voz para el programa. Los nombres de las cucarachas también fueron cambiadosde uevo en Cartoon Network India: El nombre de Dee Dee se escucha como "Paplu", el nombre de Joey se escuchacomo "Zaplu" y el nombre de Marky se escucha como"Taplu". Las tres primeras temporadas de la serie comenzaron aemitirse en Nick a partir del 1 de enero de 2015, con unelenco de voz completamente nuevo, ya no parodia segúnlos actores de Bollywood. Los nombres de las cucarachastambién ahora permanecen sin cambios. DVDs Siete DVDs salieron en 2003 dentro de los Estados Unidos, con12 episodios cada uno. Una caja de DVD francesa está disponible de la primera seriecompleta, 78 episodios en total, el piloto y un episodio de latemporada 2. Una caja de DVD francesa está disponible de la primera seriecompleta, 78 episodios en total, el piloto y un episodio de la temporada 2. Espectáculo en vivo Un espectáculo en vivo con personas disfrazadas tuvo lugar enla India. Oggy Oggy Artículo principal: Oggy Oggy Oggy Oggy es un próximo spin-off de Oggy y las cucarachas, que selanzará con dos temporadas consecutivas en 2020 y 2021 respectivamente. Oggy Oggy atiende más a un públicopreescolar que a la audiencia preadolescente delespectáculo original. Se centra en los primeros años de vidade Oggy como un gatito curioso, sensible, pero compasivo ytrata de ser útil para todos los que conoce. Descripciones oficiales Xilam El jugador clave en este imbroglio es Oggy, un gato gordo ydebonair que sólo se pone perezoso y mantiene su casa enun orden impecable. Y sin embargo, no está solo. Tresroaches desean apoderarse de esta hermosa casa. Y esdemasiado limpio para sus gustos. Estas desagradablesalimañas hacen de su vida un infierno absoluto. Primeroestá Joey "el beligerante", luego Marky "el flemático" yfinalmente Dee Dee "el glotón". Y pasan sus días y nochescon los planes más maquiavélicos contra nuestro pobre gatoazul. Oggy no está solo en esta pesadilla viviente. Su primoJack, que siempre está tratando desesperadamente deayudarlo, generalmente hace las situaciones mucho peoresprovocando la mayoría de las persecuciones, la agitación ylos accidentes de todos los tamaños y formas. Y Oggy nosale ileso. Cartoon Network Asia Joey, Dee Dee y Marky pueden ser molestos, pero la vida deOggy sería muy aburrida sin ellos. Disney Channel Asia Es azul, es un buen tipo y un cobarde. Aquí está Oggy, elúnico gato al que la palabra "felino" no puede aplicarse. Sería el más feliz de los gatos si tres cucarachas no hubierandecidido instalarse dentro de su cómoda casa: Joey, Deedee y Marky. Son feos, estúpidos y, por supuesto, son los malos. Fueron hechos para conocer a Oggy y así que aquí vamos! Esrápido, es una locura y es hilarante... es Oggy y las cucarachas. ABC3 Oggy es un gran gato elegante que se toma dos cosas enserio: relajarse y mantener las cosas funcionando sinproblemas en casa. Le gusta ver la televisión, escucharrepetitivamente sus discos de polka y comer patatas fritasmientras está en el baño. A Oggy le encantaría llevar unavida fácil y pacífica, pero constantemente está siendoatormentado por tres cucarachas horribles. Estos insectosendurecidos harán todo lo posible para hacer de la vida deOggy una miseria. Las cucarachas no son su único problema, la vida tranquila de Oggy también es interrumpida por elprimo Jack, empeñado en limpiar las cucarachas de una vezpor todas. Pop Oggy solo quiere vivir una vida tranquila, pero eso no va asuceder con las cucarachas tratando de hacer de su vida unamiseria! ¡Además de su primo Jack que está decidido aexterminarlos de una vez por todas! Netflix A Oggy no le gustaría nada más que posponer, peroconstantemente le molestan las tres cucarachas feas que haninvadido su casa. K2, Frisbee (Italia) / KidsClick (USA) Lazy cat Oggy enjoys living a simple life -- eating and watching TV are among his favorite hobbies. Unfortunately, his roommates often get in the way of his laziness. Those roommates are tiny cockroaches Joey, Marky and Dee Dee, who like to cause mayhem like raiding Oggy's fridge, making big messes and forcing the cat to clean up after them. Despite the trouble they cause, Oggy secretly misses the little critters when they're not around. Also part of Oggy's life is nature-loving neighbor Olivia, who is his love interest. Censura Artículo principal: Oggy y las Cucarachas Censura Una lista de incidentes de censura. Referencias a Oggy y las Cucarachas La mayoría de las referencias a Oggy y las Cucarachas seproducen en otras franquicias producidas por Xilam Animation. Go West! A Lucky Luke Adventure TBA The Daltons TBA Ratz TBA Space Goofs TBA Zig & Sharko TBA Enlaces externos TBA Referencias TBA en:Oggy and the Cockroaches fr:Oggy et les Cafards pl:Oggy i Karaluchy ru:Огги и Тараканы pt-br:Oggy e as Baratas Tontas Categoría:Cronologia Categoría:Oggy y las Cucarachas serie